gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I Lived
I Lived ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Träume werden wahr, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Roderick, Sam und Will gesungen. Im Jahr 2020 kommt Sue, die nun Vizepräsidentin der Vereinigten Staaten ist, mit Becky an die McKinley zurück und lädt Burt, Carole, Emma, Figgins, Sheldon, Terri und Will ein, um, die Aula für Finn wieder einzuweihen und nennt sie "Finn Hudson Auditorium". Dann stellt Sue die New Directions vor, als sich ein Vorhang öffnet und Artie, Mercedes, Quinn, Sam und Tina auf der Bühne erscheinen, denen sich Will später anschließt. Danach steigen, Blaine, Kurt und Rachel sowie jeder andere Haupt- und Nebencharakter außer Marley und Rory mit ein und feiert. Der Song endet damit, dass jeder seinen Kopf neigt und die Ansicht zu Finns und Lillians Gedenktafeln wechselt. Im Hintergrund hört man den Cast jubeln und lacheln, während der Bildschirm schwarz wird. Das Original stammt von OneRepublic aus ihrem dritten Album "Native" aus dem Jahr 2014. Lyrics Will: Hope when you take that jump You don't feel the fall Will mit Sam: Hope when the water rises You built a wall Artie: Hope when the crowd screams out They're screaming your name Artie mit Sam: Hope if everybody runs You choose to stay Rachel (mit Mercedes): I hope that you fall in love (And it hurts so bad) (Mercedes: Yeah) Oh The (only way you can know) You give it (all you had) Mercedes: Hey, yeah '''Blaine: And I hope that you don't suffer But take the pain Blaine mit Kurt: Hope when the moment comes You'll say Roderick mit Rachel und Glee-Cast: I, I did it all I, I did it all I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places, the things that I did Yeah With every broken bone I swear I lived Sam: Hope that you spend your days But they all add up Mercedes und Sam: Ooh And when that sun goes down Hope you raise your cup Ooh Blaine mit Kurt: I wish that I could witness All your joy and all your pain Blaine und Kurt: But until my moment comes I'll say Roderick mit Rachel und Glee-Cast (Roderick mit Rachel): I, I did it all I, I did it all I owned every second that this world could give I saw so many places, the things that I did Yeah With every broken bone I swear I lived Glee-Cast: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Rachel (mit Glee-Cast): Hey (With every broken bone) I lived Roderick und Glee-Cast (mit Rachel): I, I did it all (Artie: I did it all, yeah) (I, I did it all) (Artie: I did it all, yeah) Roderick mit Rachel und Glee-Cast: I owned every second that this world could give (Artie: This world could give) I saw so many places, the things that I did Rachel und Roderick mit Glee-Cast: Yeah with every broken bone, I swear I lived Glee-Cast (Roderick): Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Blaine: Oh, yeah) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Blaine and Roderick: I swear I lived) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh) Trivia *Da es der letzte Song der Serie ist, ist es auch das letzte Mal, dass Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Roderick, Sam und Will singen. *J.J. Totah war Part der Performance, da er bei den Dreharbeiten dabei war, jedoch war er nirgends zu sehen, als der Song in der Episode performt wurde. **Es könnte daran liegen, dass es für ihn unmöglich war, fünf Jahre älter auszusehen, da Myron zum Zeitpunkt des Songs 18 gewesen wäre. *Skylar und die Warblers fehlen, vermutlich weil ihre Rollen im Finale die waren, die erforderliche Anzahl der Mitglieder für den Glee Club zu füllen. *Auch wenn sie bei der Performance dabei sind, singt kein Mitglied der zweiten Generation (2012-2013; Staffel Vier-Fünf) der New Directions in dem Song. *Becky ist der einzige Charakter, der bei der Performance schwarz trägt, während die anderen alle rot/weiße Klamotten tragen. *Die letzten drei Cast-Mitglieder, die zur Performance erscheinen, sind alles Gewinner von The Glee Project: Samuel Larsen als Joe Hart, Alex Newell als Unique Adams und Blake Jenner als Ryder Lynn. Der einzige "The Glee Project"-Gewinner, der nicht erschienen ist, ist Damian McGinty als Rory Flanagan, da er auf Tour war. **Marley fehlt ebenfalls während der Performance, was daran liegt, dass ihre Darstellerin Melissa Benoist mit den Dreharbeiten für "Supergirl" beschäftigt war. Damit ist Marley der einzig lebende ehemalige Hauptcharakter, der während der Episode und somit auch der Performance abwesend ist. *Der Song schaffte es auf Platz #45 in den U.S. iTunes Charts, womit es die höchste Platzierung ist seit Anfang der fünften Staffel. *Sowohl mit diesem als auch mit On My Own aus Ouvertüre hat Rachel den ersten und letzten veröffentlichten Song der Serie gesungen. *Der Cast beschloss zu sehen, ob sie das Lied beschleunigen könnten und einige der Clips schafften es in die eigentliche Performance. Das Video kann man auf der Facebookseite von Harry Shum Jr. ansehen. Fehler *Obwohl Ryder während der Performance anwesend ist, fehlt er bei der letzten Verbeugung. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Roderick Meeks Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester